The Last Chance
by mrdbznarutofan
Summary: "Please Candace, I've run out of ideas. You're my last chance!"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone,** **I**'**m new to the marvelous world of fanfiction, but I hope to make that change very soon! I have been meaning to join for a long time, and now I finally have. HUZZAH! Anyway, this will be my first story, so please go easy on me. But don't be too lenient, because I still welcome constructive criticism. I hope you enjoy! :) **

**_Italics= internal thoughts _**

**POV= Point of View**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Phineas and Ferb, Phineas and Ferb is owned by Dan Povenmire and Jeff Swampy Marsh…Which is why I REALLY wish I was one of those two people right now! :(**

* * *

><p>Isabella POV<p>

"Bye mom! I'm going to Phineas's." I called to my mom.

"Okay Isa, have a good time," my mom quickly called back to me. And with that, I began my walk towards another great day with Phineas and my friends.

"Who knows, maybe today will be my lucky day. The day I finally get together with Phineas!" I told myself. "After all, I AM Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, chief of Fireside Girls troop_ #46321_. I can do this!" And with that, I walked through the backyard gate. "Hi Phineas, whatcha doin?"

"Oh hi Isabella," Phineas answered with his usual charming smile on his face, directed towards _me!_ Then I noticed that he was on top of a hovering board working on what looked simply like a gigantic cylinder. "We're building a giant kaleidoscope."

"Cool, can I help?"

"Of course! Here, go to the top and help with the different colors that will be put at the top," He said as he took my hand and led me over to another giant hover board, and proceeded to take me to the top. 

_"He is so sweet!"_

About 10 minutes later, we (Phineas, Ferb, my fireside girls, Buford and Baljeet) finally finished and were about to sit underneath the kaleidoscope and admire the beautiful colors. "Hey Phineas, why don't we watch the kaleidoscope colors from over there?" I asked as I pointed to a far corner of the backyard, **away** from the rest of the group, but still close enough that it would allow us to see the beautiful colors. The kaleidoscope was somehow levitating, so it allowed everyone to see from the bottom of the kaleidoscope.

"Why would we do that? It's kind of far away from everyone else, don't you think?"

I gave a silent sigh. "Oh yeah, right," I said disappointingly. "_Of course, the man of my dreams, and his only flaw is that he is COMPLETELY oblivious!" _ We all stayed there for a while, I still sat next to Phineas thankfully, and my Fireside Girls. Eventually, Gretchen, Holly and I snuck away from the group and were chatting inside the house.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out with you and Phineas," Gretchen said.

"Thanks. But there's really nothing for you to be sorry for," I then let out a heavy sigh. "You know, it's times like these when I ask myself, 'Is Phineas worth all of this trouble?' "

"I still don't understand why you're so upset over today. I mean, it's not like he hasn't put you through worst." Holly rudely said. But, she quickly covered her mouth.

Gretchen and I just stared at Holly for what seemed like ages. Finally I muttered, "Not helping Holly!" Then Holly quickly took off her 'give encouraging and/or helpful advice to your troop leader' patch, said sorry, and left.

_"I can't say I blame her for taking that patch away."_ Gretchen thought.

"Oh Gretchen, Holly DOES have a point!"

"Come on Isabella, you and Phineas are made for each other!"

"Maybe, but that still doesn't change the fact that he won't notice me…I need more help."

"We are all helping as much as we can"

"I know, and I love that, but summer can only last for so long. And unless someone with remarkable relationship skills, who can help me get Phineas to be _mine_ shows up soon, I might be done with him." Just then, as if the universe planned this remarkable timing, Candace came rushing by us (with her eyes bulged out of her head and her hair completely messed up), dragging Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher with her, about to 'bust' Phineas and Ferb. As we entered the backyard with her though, we found that the machine had mysteriously disappeared again. And Candace was once again standing in the backyard, strangely murmuring to herself something I couldn't hear. Candace then let out a very distressed sigh.

"UUUUGGGHHHHHH! I'm gonna go call Jeremy!" she cried out loud. And once those words reached my ears, I no longer saw the usual hyper active, if not a little crazy, Candace. I saw an angel sent from the skies. After that, I ran after Candace at speed I didn't think possible, leaving a speechless Gretchen where we previously were talking.

_"How could I not have seen it before? The answer was right in front of me the whole time!" _I thought as I both mentally and physically slapped myself for being so blind. I came to an abrupt in front of the door, and without further hesitation, banged on the door.

"Mom I'm on the phone!" Candace replied inside her room.

"Candace, it's me. Isabella."

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now. I promise to try and make the chapters longer. But I just wanted to test out my new system for now. Not only that, but I didn't want a long chapter full of stupid, rookie mistakes. In the end, I'll probably go back and fix this chapter, and make it longer. Who knows, maybe it will stay the same. <strong>

**Anyway, please review! Correct me on anything small, tell me what you thought was good, you could even make suggestions to the stroy. The point is, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YEAY! I GOT REVIEWS! :) Thanks to all who reviewed (BroadwayFanGirl91 and WordNerb93). Your guys are awesome. The encouragement makes me that much more excited to write! You can probably tell how excited I am by all the exclamation marks I'm putting down! **

**Also, a little response to WordNerb93- very interesting idea, I don't think I will be doing EXACTLY what you described, but I may do something like that. Still, thanks for your opinion. :)**

**One last thing to address, I didn't mention this in the first chapter, but everyone here (Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, etc.) is the same age as they are on the show (I don't know there exact age on the show). **

**_Italics=internal thoughts _**

**_POV=Point Of View_**

**By the way, tell me if I should take out the little explanation of what Italics/P.O.V mean, or if I should keep the explanations in. And now, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

><p>Candace's POV<p>

_"Isabella? What's she doing here?" _I thought to myself as my eyes slightly widened. "Phineas isn't in here," I said while covering up my phone.

"I know, but can we talk?"

_"Okay, this is weird."_ "Sorry Jeremy, I have to take this, talk to you later?"

"It's okay, and yea, I'll talk to you later," he said and then hung up.

I got off my bed and slowly opened the door. "This better be important!" I stated, very annoyed that I had to get off the phone with _my _Jeremy.

"Oh trust me Candace it is. Still, sorry I interrupted."

I raised my eyebrows in confusion and then let out a slight sigh. "It's fine I guess. Come in," I said as I gestured to my room.

"Thanks." She gave a smile and walked in. "Wow, I haven't been in your room for a while. I forgot how dedicated your room is to appearances!" she said while gesturing to the huge piles of makeup and the closet full of clothing (mostly of the same outfit I wear everyday).

"Hmm, I guess you're right, I never noticed. So, whatcha doin here?" She shot me a brief glare that could kill people if she stared long enough. Then she looked down at the floor and began to talk.

"Listen, you know about my crush on Phineas right?" I gave a slight nod. "Well, I've tried over and over again to get him to notice me, but he just can't."

"Oh! NOW I understand!"

"He's just so oblivious and I thou- wait, you what?"

"I understand. You want my help with getting Phineas to be your boyfriend right?" This was a 'no brainer' to me; I actually thought this day may come. Isabella now had a small blush on her cheeks.

"Yes."

"Listen Isabella, I'm sure Phineas will notice you if you give him the time."

"But I have given him time! I've given him 5 years! And if you think that we're a little young to be boyfriend and girlfriend, yes, yes we are!" she practically shouted. Her eyelids were wide open and she looked like she might explode from pure anger. ""Please Candace, I've run out of ideas. You're my last chance! If anyone knows Phineas as well as me, if not better, it's you. The only other person who knows him even better than us is Irving, and I will NOT go to him for relationship advice." We both shiver slightly at the thought. "Plus, you have experience with romance. You actually HAVE a boyfriend."

"Hey!"

"No, I mean it as a compliment, not like 'Oh my gosh, how did someone like YOU get a boyfriend?'. "

"Oh. Okay then." I said as I let out a big smile. _"This girl really knows how to flatter me."_

"Candace, I'll do anything, just please help me!"

"…Isabella, you really know how to flatter a girl," I told her, with a warmer smile on my face than before. "Do you remember the time that we went to the future and I that you might marry Ferb?" She gave a slight nod, but I could tell her body stiffened a bit. "I was merely stating the facts, that it was possible… But after what I've seen this summer, I'm POSITIVE that you and Phineas are made for each other!" Isabella's eyes then shot open, with a sparkle in them. "If I can't help you get through to Phineas, nobody will!"

Then Isabella actually leaned over and gave me a big hug. "Oh thank you Candace. Thank you SO much!"

I just sat there for a while and let her thank me for what seemed like hours. "It's no problem Isabella. You remind me a lot of me when I was trying to get together with Jeremy. And besides, this is for Phineas too, not just you."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, no author on the planet can argue with me when I say, "that was the best place to end the chapter." It was just the right spot! I'm still not sure if it was too cheasy or not, if I get enough REVIEWS telling me so, I'll try to change that. But, I'm sorry if this chapter seems to short. However, we're finally going to get into the action next chapter. Unfortunately, those chapters MIGHT be updated more slowly for 2 reasons. <strong>

**1) ****Those chapters have been the hardest for me to write about, mainly because I only got 1 idea so far. **

**2) ****My life outside of the world of Fanfiction is going to get pretty busy.**

**Other than that, I will still find time to write. And don't worry, no matter what, I WILL finish this story.**

**Again, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**More reviews! Huzzah! I want to make this author's note very quick so that you can get on with the story. As for stuff I want to say, basically, I took out the explanations, and you guys are awesome. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Isabella's POV<p>

_"Oh Phineas! Yes, yes I will marry-"_just when I thought my dream was about to come true, my alarm clock went off, effectively waking me up. "UGGGH!" I cried as I slammed the snooze button on my clock. I looked over at the time, and saw it was 7:00, Phineas and Ferb surely weren't up yet, but I knew who was. I pulled out my phone and called Candace. After 4 rings, I started to worry she was sleeping in. But, thankfully she picked up in the middle of the 5th ring.

"Hey Isabella," she dryly said. Clearly she was tired.

"Hey Candace. Good job on not sleeping in."

"Maybe we should have picked a later time to talk."

"We can't, Phineas and Ferb are early risers, so we have to plan before they get up for the day." I could hear some movement on the other end, _"She's probably waking herself up. I guess with what's at stake, I'm already on full alert."_

"Okay. I'm wide awake now."

"Great, so what's the plan?"

"Alright, first thing we want to do is change your appearance."

When she said that, my eyes shot open. "What!"

"Isabella, trust me, I know what I'm doing. Either he will be immeasurably happy, or..."

I waited patiently, but no response came. "Or what, Candace?"

"Oh you'll find out," she said in a very sneaky way.

"Hey!-"

"I'll be at your house soon, to help you get ready. Be ready, because this day is only step 1."

* * *

><p>Phineas's POV<p>

"Alright Ferb, so if we're going to make the world's fastest unicycles, we're going to need a turbo boosters and A TON of safety belts." Ferb gave a thumbs up in agreement.

"Hi Phineas, whatcha doin?" I heard someone say. I didn't have to turn around to know that the voice belonged to Isabella. It's her signature catchphrase after all. All the same, I turned around to greet her. And needless to say, it is not what I expected.

"Oh hi Isabella-"I stopped myself short as I took in her appearance. She was wearing a bright orange skirt and a light blue shirt. I will admit, she looked nice, but there was something very strange going on here. "Wow, whatcha wearin?" I playfully asked.

"Oh this? I just thought I would try something new. Do you like it?" she asked me. And I truthfully, was a little embarrassed. _"What am I supposed to tell her?"_

* * *

><p>Isabella's POV<p>

_"Yes, I think its working!" _I could see him scratching his ear, which either means he was embarrassed, or about to lie. And Phineas rarely lies. So he must be flustered by my new look!

"Um, yeah, you look nice."

And that was all I needed. _"EEEPPP! Thank you Candace! I now know what look to use to get Phineas!" _"Thanks" I simply told him with my best smile. On the inside, I was leaping for joy though. "You still didn't answer my question," I said after a brief moment of awkward silence.

"Oh yeah, we're making the world's fastest unicycles. Wanna help?"

"Sure," I say as I slide closer to him.

"Hey guys. Whatcha doin?"

_"Aaaaaannnnndddd my moments ruined." _I thought bitterly to myself. I also gave a glare to Buford for walking in (with Baljeet) and ruining my moment, and stealing my catchphrase. _"Why DOES everyone keep stealing my catchphrase?"_ I also knew another thing that I would have to talk to Candace about._ "Where is Candace anyway?" _

* * *

><p>Candace's POV<p>

I peeked through my window, and saw that my plan was working great. "I'm a genius." However, several minutes later, I saw that they began to build, and I began to have an internal conflict. _"Eh, just because I'm helping Isabella doesn't mean I can't bust my brothers!"_ I then pulled out my phone and speed dialed mom.

* * *

><p>Isabella's POV<p>

After a very fun hour of non-stop biking, everyone began to leave. But, I approached Phineas for one last goodbye. I didn't get to talk to him much, but I got his attention, so it doesn't matter. "Thanks again Phineas, bye."

"Wait, Isabella!"

I turned around slowly, unimaginably excited on the inside. "Yes?"

"I was-um wondering, if you were planning on wearing that outfit tomorrow."

"Why yes. Yes I am. Why do you ask?"

He then gave a sigh and told me, "Isabella, please don't do that."

To say I was shocked would be moderately speaking. All I could manage to say was, "What?"

"Please don't wear that, I don't think it looks good on you."

My heart felt like it had been shattered into a million pieces. How could this have not worked, I mean, granted I didn't like it as much as my original clothing, but I thought for sure it would get Phineas's attention. And what's worst, he DID lie to me before. I then saw Candace about to enter the backyard and gave her an 'I don't know what to do' look.

"Wait for it," she mouthed to me. Wait for it? Wait for what? I then turned my attention back to Phineas.

"I mean, why would you want to change your outfit in the first place? You looked perfect in your already cute pink outfit." My eyes widened when he says this, and the broken pieces of my heart instantly join back together, better than ever.

"You really think so?"

"Well yeah, I liked the way you regularly look." I then ran up and gave him one of the biggest hugs I'd ever given, with a giant smile on my face. I think I gave the hug too quickly though.

"Thank you Phineas! But why didn't you just tell me? I would have understood."

"Well I wasn't sure, and besides, I didn't want you to miss any of the fun."

It took all of my strength not to pass out, but I gave him a quick "thank you," and walked out of the yard. However, I came face to face with Candace and Mrs. Flynn Fletcher (currently being held by Candace.

"Okay good, you're done! MOM! Look at what Phineas and Ferb made!" I turned around only to find the unicycles were gone.

"NO! But they were right there!" Candace cried.

"I'm going to make some pie; you're both welcome to some."

"No thanks,'' Candace and I called.

"Alrighty then," Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher called.

I looked at Candace and told her "thanks for waiting until I was finished."

"No problem Isabella. And I saw it went well."

"Yes. Yes it did."

"By the way, that was the second option of what would happen."

I could feel my jaw gravitate towards the ground. "You're amazing Candace!" I told her in disbelief.

"Yep, I sure am. Also, I now know the day that Phineas will be yours."

"What?"

"Look at this," she said as she held up a pamphlet. The pamphlet was advertising a dance that celebrated the first dance ever made. They called it "the first dance, dance celebration."

_"What an incredibly weird yet convenient thing." _"Have I said thank you enough times yet Candace?"

"Well don't thank me yet. Like I said, today was step 1."\

**Okay, this chapter was DIFFICULT to write! Mainly because I needed to set more basics up. But, it was still super fun to write. :)**

**One question people may have is "when is the dance going to be," but for specific writing reasons, I cannot tell when the dance will be. I don't want to put a time limit on my story.**

**As for Reviews, I NEED you guys to tell me 2 things.**

**1) Tell me romance advice Candace can give Isabella and how she can help her. Don't worry, I still know where the story is going, I just need a little advice.**

**2) List some random, wacky inventions that Phineas and Ferb could be building for the day. Trying to think of a random invention actually eats up quite a bit of time. The inventions CAN be related to the plot, but if you do make a suggestion like that, I also would like you to list a completely random invention that will not relate to the plot (once again, I have my reasons for this).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Aaaarrrrrggghhhhh! Stupid real life and writers block made this update take A LOT****longer than expected! **

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy. 'Cause we are actually approaching the end of the story. But we still have a couple more chapters. I never wanted this story to continue for too long, because then everything would just be dragged out. Plus, I'm very excited for my next fic, but you will all hear about that after the story is over.**

**Last side note: The events that take place from now on are not necessarily steps 2,3,4, etc. However, they still take place chronologically. It's just that some events have taken place off-screen. For example, in this chapter, this is not necessarily 'step-2.'**

**But without further ado, let's dive in.**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella's POV<strong>

"Alright Candace, what's the plan for tomorrow?" I asked Candace, who was on my computer screen. That's the power of Skype.

"Well, Phineas and Ferb are always building something crazy right?" she said, and then I nodded. "So what we want to do is to try and prove how useful you really are."

"But, I already help them with their projects."

"Yea I know! But you have to be even more helpful. Show him how much he should appreciate you, even more than he already does."

I looked towards my feet, deep in thought, "_Is it even possible to help more each day than I already have?"_

"Come on, you're Isabella Garcia-Shapiro! Leader Fireside Girls troop 472-whatever! And you are one of the bravest girls ever, you can do this!" Candace said encouragingly.

"You're right! I can and WILL do this! ...although I'm not sure how."

Candace let out a very sleepy yawn, "Let's worry about that tomorrow. We really should find a better time to talk. You know, when the sun's out!"

I would have protested with her, but the sand in my eyes agreed with her. "Alright, 'night Candace"

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>The next day, Candace POV<strong>

"Candace, remind me what you're doing up here again, because you're 'supposedly not' trying to bust your brothers?" Stacy asked me. I quickly placed down my binoculars and looked at her, and rolled my eyes.

"Because, I need to keep a watch on the boys and make sure everything goes according to plan for Isabella."

"Oh yeah, right."

"Honestly Stacy, how do you keep forgetting these things? I told you this like 5 minutes ago!"

"Well actually-"

"Oh look there's Isabella now." I quickly whispered to her. Then I glued my gaze back to the backyard, wanting to make sure everything turned out well.

"Candace, you do realize this means you will be watching your brothers build for the whole time, right?"

_"…Shoot, I forgot about that!" _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-"

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella's POV<strong>

It had been 2 hours now, and we were almost finished with the giant origami angel fish. I left the troop behind to stall Buford and Baljeet (possibly Irving). Besides, it gives me the chance to spend some bonding time with Phineas. Not to mention, I'm really doing a lot of the work on this project, almost more than Phineas. The only problem is that Ferb is here too.

_"Looks like my Origami patch is REALLY useful after all. The only problem is that Ferb is here too_. _I like Ferb, but if I'm going to get some **true **bonding time with Phineas, Ferb needs to go. Maybe Candace could help!"_

Just then, Candace walked into the backyard and screeched "FERB! GET INSIDE, NOW!" Ferb raised his eyebrows questioningly, but went inside regardless. Phineas was about to follow, but Candace put out her hand to stop him. "Not you Phineas, I just need to talk to Ferb for a second. Go bond with Isabella."

"What?" Phineas asked. But Candace simply slammed the screen-door shut, leaving a very confused Phineas standing there. But, he eventually walked back to me.

_"Candace is amazing!"_

"Well, I guess it's just us Isabella."

"Yes, yes it is. And I'm just finishing up the Origami Angel Fish."

Phineas looks up at her on top of the angelfish. "Wow, you sure worked hard today. You did more work on the project then Ferb and I did. "

I could feel the smirk spread across my face when he said that. I climbed down off of the project and stood next to him. "Yea, I guess so."

"Do you want a break? I mean I have no problem finishing the project myself."

_"Don't worry Phineas, I know what's going on. You're going through a slight invention withdrawal. Luckily, I planned for this! I'll just take a break and let him finish. And then he will love me, and we'll ride away in a-"_

No sooner then I started to go into Phineas-land did Phineas snap me out of it.

"Isabella!" Phineas half questioned, half yelled.

"Sure," I finally answered. "Can I have some Lemonade?"

Just then, he pulled out a glass of lemonade from behind his back. "I got a glass while you were day-dreaming. I figured you would want one."

I could feel the blush on my cheeks, _"I really need to stop doing that!"_

* * *

><p><strong>The same day, except at night.<strong>

**Phineas's POV**

Ferb and I were getting ready for bed, but there was still something that was bothering me. "You know Ferb, something's been bugging me. Did you see how Isabella acted today, she was really pushing herself, I was kinda worried."

Ferb blinked at me, a sign he wanted me to continue.

"Also, have you noticed Candace lately? She's been acting really strange. By the way, what did she talk to you about today?"

Ferb rubbed his chin thoughtfully and then spoke, "Sometimes, the best way to get answers is to explore for yourself and not question others." He then turned off the lights and rolled around to the opposite direction of the bed.

_"If I didn't know you better Ferb, I'd say you were hiding something. But, you haven't steered me wrong before, so I'll figure out what's going on myself!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I have no idea how this turned out. The extremely long intermission I had might have affected this chapter's quality. But let me know what you guys think, please. PLEASE! I'LL BEG!<strong>

**Alright, now as we draw close to the conclusion, I will give you two hints as to what my next BIG story will be.**

**1) It's not Phineas and Ferb related.**

**2) It's a crossover.**

**Yes I know, that's very vague. Last thing, I'd like you guys to recommend me some good Phinbella fics for inspiration. I got a lot of motivation from Meapless in Seattle, but I need MORE! So please…REVIEW!**


End file.
